


Momenti Significativi

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quanto di ciò che pensi di sapere è il risultato di ciò che vedi? E quanto di quello è il risultato della tua immaginazione, invece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momenti Significativi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MkbDiapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MkbDiapason/gifts).
  * A translation of [Telling Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708477) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Per il compleanno di [](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/)**mkbdiapason**.  
>  Mi spiace di essere in ritardo, cara. Spero ti piaccia lo stesso.

La prima volta che Janice lo nota si trova nella mensa e il suo sguardo vagante si ferma sul capitano, come tante altre - imbarazzanti - volte prima di quel momento.

Il capitano è, come al solito, seduto vicino al suo primo ufficiale e, come al solito, gli sta parlando dandogli un'attenzione assoluta. All'inizio del comando di Kirk, la stessa scena era molto inusuale e le persona stavano parecchio a fissare il duo: quelli che avevano interagito col Vulcaniano erano sorpresi e incuriositi dalla naturale spontaneità di Kirk con l'alieno e quelli che non conoscevano il primo ufficiale erano interessati dal rapporto semplice in cui erano entrati i due ufficiali. Dopo tutto, c'è sempre una curiosità e una fascinazione naturale - e a volte quasi morbosa - verso le persone più importanti della nave.

Ma sicuramente non è lo sguardo animato del capitano mentre parla o lo sguardo affettuoso del primo ufficiale mentre ascolta che la fanno fermare... No, quelli sono normali per loro, e anche se non dovrebbero sembrare tali per il resto dell'equipagggio, lo sono per Janice.

I due ufficiali si sono in qualche modo trovati e hanno costruito un rapporto forte.

No, ciò che la fa fermare - e ascoltare quella piccola voce che dice che c'è qualcosa di più lì, qualcosa di più intimo - è la mano del capitano, posata e che si muove leggermente, quasi in modo da non notarsi, sul braccio del comandante. E il comandante lo sta permettendo, idee e sensibilità Vulcaniane totalmente lasciate perdere.

E il gesto sembra così piccolo, così insignificante, che anche se Janice sente come se una situazione interamente nuova sia stata rivelata di fronte a tutti, è convinta di essere l'unica ad averlo notato.  
All'improvviso si sente così perduta, come se questa piccola prova stesse distruggendo qualcosa dentro di lei, qualcosa che sapeva non sarebbe mai potuto essere suo, ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire, e ora _questo_... Chiude gli occhi per un momento, non badando alle occhiate preoccupate che i suoi amici stanno cominciando a rivolgerle, e quando li apre di nuovo, il gesto non c'è più, e lei respira un po' più liberamente.

Mentre si muove per raggiungere i suoi amici, vede il capitano e il primo ufficiale alzarsi. Il suo cuore traditore comincia già a persuaderla per convincere la sua mente che si è immaginata l'intera cosa.

Non vede il leggero sfiorarsi di dita quando gli ufficiali comandanti attraversano l'ingresso della mensa.

-°-

Janice non è esattamente sicura com'è che sia che sta quasi correndo per i corridoi dell'Enterprise, ma così è.

Apparentemente il capitano ha bisogno del suo primo ufficiale per un'esercitazione inaspettata richiesta dal Quartier Generale, ma il primo ufficiale, che dovrebbe star conducendo un esperimento con l'ufficiale medico capo, non è in Infermeria; né lo è il dottor McCoy. Il capitano pensa siano nei laboratori, il cui sistema di comunicazione è ancora fuoriuso per un precedente attacco dei Klingon.

Quindi, la chiamata sarà nella familiare, vecchia maniera - cioè, via persona. E Janice è la fortunata scelta.

Si ferma davanti all'entrata dei laboratori, già domandandosi se la sua fortuna sia ancora con lei e loro non saranno in uno dei laboratori protetti dove gli esperimenti pericolosi sono condotti e non si può entrare finché qualcuno già all'interno non ti fa accedere. Con il sistema di comunicazione fuoriuso, come potrebbe attirare la loro attenzione?

E lì è, ovviamente, dove sono, e mentre lei può vederli attraverso un vetro, loro sono così intenti sui loro dati che non la notano.

Janice, comunque, si ferma un momento ad osservarli, prima di pensare a un modo per farsi vedere, come dovrebbe. Sta lì e non può non notare la vicinanza dei loro corpi, le teste molto vicine che stanno leggendo un padd e l'ovvia discussione che sta andando avanti, al di là del vetro. Qualcosa cattura la sua attenzione, e non sa davvero individuare cosa.

Solitamente _non_ stanno così vicini...

I loro battibecchi sono qualcosa di leggendario sulla nave. Il loro antagonizzarsi a vicenda non è solo qualcosa di verbale, ma anche fisico, come due rocce capaci a malapena di prevenire il loro scontro.

Ed eccoli qui... Il più vicino possibile senza toccarsi.

Di nuovo la voce nella sua testa sta alzando la voce per farla pensare...

Ma non può davvero essere. Davvero, non può.

E il capitano? Quei gesti ovvi con il suo numero uno?

No, non è possibile.

E all'improvviso non ci può pensare più, perché il comandante la vede e alza un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. Il dottore, allora, la nota anch'egli e si dirige verso la porta del laboratorio.

-°-

Un altro attacco. Altre ferite. Per fortuna nessun morto.

Ma il ponte è stato danneggiato e il capitano è in Infermeria. Di nuovo.

Janice si dirige là per portare il rapporto del signor Scott sullo stato della nave.

Entra in Infermeria e non c'è nessuno. Sente delle voci discutere nello studio del dottore. Sono il capitano e McCoy stesso.

"Jim, non puoi aspettarti che ti lasci andare in servizio così presto! Hai ricevuto un trauma cerebrale significativo. Devi rimanere almeno una notte!"

"Bones..."

Il capitano suona rassegnato.

"Devo andare a vedere i danni della nave."

"C'è un motivo per cui hai un secondo in comando, sai! E anche Scotty sta bene. Non devi andare."

"Bones..."

"Smettila di dirlo in quel modo! Sembra solo che tu stia tentando di zittirmi come fossi tua moglie!"

Una pausa.

"E non lo sei?"

Janice può quasi vedere il mezzo sorriso sul viso del capitano.

"Dannazione, Jim, smettila, o non sarò ritenuto responsabile di ciò che faccio!"

-°-

Sembra non essere capace di smettere di pensare a quei tre. Sa che è stupido, e probabilmente un po' malato, il modo in cui si sta ossessionando su di loro. Ma non sembra essere capace di smettere e tenta di osservarli assieme il più possibile, ma non vede nulla di più. Nemmeno la più piccola cosa. Niente.

Ha visto, sentito, o percepito di più di quanto in realtà non ci fosse?

Comincia a pensare che sia così. Non c'era nulla e la sua fervida immaginazione ha creato tutto da sola.

E poi c'è la serata di una cena diplomatica ed è mandata dal signor Scott a prendere il capitano perché gli ospiti vogliono essere teletrasportati a bordo un po' prima e qualcosa deve andar male perché il capitano non risponde dal suo alloggio. I corridoi sono quasi vuoti. È il turno beta: chi può è a dormire e chi non sta lavorando alla sua postazione è usato per far sì che la missione diplomatica vada secondo i piani del Quartier Generale.

Arriva alla porta dell'alloggio del capitano che è già aperta.

Sente il comandante Spock parlare.

"Capitano, non ha ricevuto la comunicazione del signor Scott? Gli Aldoriani hanno espresso il desiderio di essere teletrasportati a bordo prima."

Un sospiro può essere sentito, e lei avanza un po' più vicino all'entrata. Ora può vedere il Trio della sua ossessione nella stanza.

"Lo so, Spock, lo so. Sono solo già stufo delle loro richieste e non volevo lasciar loro avere anche questo."

Non può vedere la faccia del comandante visto che le dà le spalle, ma può immaginare la sua espressione. Il dottore è in piedi davanti al capitano, e sembra solo divertito dall'intera faccenda. I suoi occhi blu stanno quasi luccicando.

"Oh, Jim, non essere infantile. Falli venire e finiremo abbastanza in fretta."

Il dottore ora sta sorridendo e aggiunge: "Forse."

Il capitano fa una smorfia.

"Grazie, Bones, dell'aiuto!"

Il dottore va vicino al capitano, poi fa qualcosa che Janice non pensava avrebbe mai visto. Prende il viso del capitano tra le mani e lo bacia sulle labbra, prima gentilmente, poi più appassionatamente.

È gelata sul posto.

Il dottore fa un passo indietro.

"Meglio ora?"

Il capitano sorride.

"Forza, diavolo dal sangue verde, dagli un bacio anche tu, poi con un po' di fortuna possiamo dare inizio allo spettacolo e finire il prima possibile."

Se possibile, Janice è ancora più scioccata.

"Penso, dottore, che per la sua pazienza superba, dovrebbe essere premiato con un bacio anche lei."

"Sì, sì, forza, allora!"

E il comandante obbedisce, prima baciando il capitano alla maniera Vulcaniana, poi anche il dottore.

È nel momento esatto in cui il bacio finisce che il comandante si volta e ognuno di loro la nota, sulla soglia.

Arrossisce come mai prima.

Il capitano semplicemente sorride.

"Bene, Attendente Rand, penso lei sia qui per recuperarmi. Andiamo!"

Cammina fuori dalla stanza, gli altri due ufficiali qualche passo dietro di lui.

Lei non nota le loro espressioni o se la guardano. La sua mente è ancora sconvolta da ciò che ha visto. Semplicemente li segue in modo automatico, solo chiedendosi come la sua ossessione non abbia portato la sua immaginazione a quella semplice, naturale possibilità.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 27 Novembre 2010


End file.
